Anything Can Happen, Part 3 of Rhiannon Trilogy
by WeMeow2
Summary: Rhi and Darren try to get past the bumps that arise in their path, but will they make it to the future that they've planned together? Part 3 of Rhiannon Trilogy.  Revised chapters downloaded 7/8/12-same storyline, details clarified.  Prequel to RhiannonDarren Trilogy.  Rated M for sex scene, graphic but sweet.
1. And That's What You Missed on Glee

Chapter 1: And That's What You Missed On Glee

I'd been listening to my Glee CDs all day - I have quite the collection thanks to a certain curly-haired actor - but they just weren't satisfying my craving for the show. I almost wished that I had at least one class on Tuesdays this semester to distract me from the fact that the third season was premiering that night.

Even though I was dating one of Glee's stars, I wanted to be surprised by the McKinley kids' craziness just like any other fan, so I'd made Darren swear on a stack of hair gel bottles that he wouldn't tell me what was going to happen before any episode aired.

Despite this request, we'd had many conversations similar to this one since I'd returned from LA about a month before:

"I have to know, Dare! Is Blaine going to transfer to McKinley?"

"Rhi, you told me not to tell you. Are you changing your mind?"

"No! Don't tell me! No matter how much I beg, don't tell me! Oh, but I really want to know..."

"Rhi, I'm going to save you from your own curiosity and change the subject. Did you find that reference for your thesis?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the opening recap started, I was glad Darren hadn't given in to my cajoling. And, in an hour, I would be skyping with my boyfriend to discuss whatever did happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darren was doubled over with laughter, making it impossible to see him on my laptop screen.

"Darren! Come back here! I'm not done! The bow tie was adorable and unique, but what's the deal with those ridiculously tight, short pants and no socks? Don't you get any say in what Blaine wears now that he doesn't have uniforms any more? And why is he STILL gelling his hair? Blaine's transfer to McKinley should be about him leaving the gilded cage of Dalton behind and showing his true self to the world...which means NO MORE GEL!"

"Stop, Rhi!" he begged between guffaws. "I can't breathe! I told Chris you would analyze every detail and assign psychological meaning to it all. And, no, I actually don't get any say in what Blaine wears. Besides, my curls are just for you," he finished with that grin that went straight through me.

"Oh...um...well...um..." I sputtered.

"I love that I can stop you in your tracks like that," he teased with a wily grin.

"I'm sorry, Darren. I'll quit. And you know I love your curls."

"I love that you love my curls. And I want you to tell me what you think about the show. It's interesting to hear your reactions. We live in such a bubble out here, and of course, we film the episodes weeks before they air. They're old news to us by the time the fans start weighing in online or wherever. Speaking of which..." Darren paused and ran his hand through his hair like he was agitated.

"What's up, Dare?"

"I should have mentioned this sooner, but I guess I hoped if I ignored it, it would go away..."

"What are you talking about?"

"For the last couple of days my publicist has told me that blurry photos and videos of us together have been showing up on TMZ. They probably saved them to release in conjunction with the premiere."

I didn't say anything, mostly because I didn't know what to say.

"Rhi? Are you okay?"

"I think so. This is completely out of my frame of reference. Should I do something?"

"There's not a whole lot anyone can do. You might want to warn your family, though, and maybe Mrs. Donovan, and Laura at the book store. Oh, and your advisor at school. It's possible that the paparazzi might track you down, and try to get a comment about us from them."

"Holy crap, Dare! Are you kidding? Why would they care about me?"

"Because, you're my girlfriend, and the tabloid media is always looking for a new crumb of information to spin a story around. I'm really sorry, Rhi, but, this is how my life is."

"It's not your fault, Darren. I knew this could happen. Truthfully, I wondered why it didn't start in Vegas."

"They weren't expecting anything. Then we zigged instead of zagging when I didn't go back to LA with everyone else. I shouldn't have posed for pictures with all those fans at Disneyland!" he scolded himself.

"Dare! You did exactly what makes you YOU. And your friendliness is one of the million things that I love about you. This will blow over, and they'll move onto someone else. As my mom says, 'Everything's a phase.'"

Darren's sweet grin returned. "What did I do to deserve you, Rhiannon?"

"Nothing but be yourself, honey. Now I have to get ready for school tomorrow." I kissed my fingers and put my hand up on the screen. Darren did the same and placed his hand so it lined up with mine.

"I love you so much, Rhi. Thanks for being so understanding about all of this."

"There's nothing to be understanding about, Dare. And I love you more."

That was our sign-off signal, so we both clicked off.

I sighed heavily, contemplating the interesting conversations I would be having with my family and friends in the very near future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, Mom, that is exactly what I'm saying. Reporters might contact any of you to ask about Darren and me...saying as little as possible would be my best advice...Dad...Dad! I realize that these people shouldn't be able to call themselves journalists. The fact remains that they might approach any of you...Yes, freedom of the press applies even to them. Kevin, you'll tell Beth when she comes home from the beauty shop? You should probably tell Eliza and Billy in the morning too...I know they're only kids, but these people don't have any ethics...He is taking this really hard...he hates that we're all caught up in it. Yes, Mom, he is the sweetest boy ever...Let me know if anything happens...We're really looking forward to Christmas too...I love you...I'll call you in a few days...Bye."

I exhaled in relief after hanging up with my parents and brother where they all lived together in a huge farmhouse in Pennsylvania. They knew immediately that something was wrong when I called mid-week, but I didn't see the point in putting it off. I would e-mail Laura and Professor Statten next and talk to Mrs. Donovan first thing tomorrow.


	2. Mystery Woman

Chapter 2: Mystery Woman

As I approached the book store information desk to start my shift the following Saturday, Riley was waiting for me to take over as usual. Instead of his typical cheery response to my greeting, though, he looked around nervously, and said, "Uh, Rhi, Laura wants to see you in the office."

Having no idea what this surprise conference was about, I thanked him for the message and headed back.

Laura was scowling at something she was reading on her desk, but she smiled at me when I knocked. "Hi, Rhi! Come on in, and close the door behind you please."

I sat down in one of the guest chairs that Laura motioned me toward. Of course, I imagined the worst, so I asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Laura immediately burst out, "Oh, goodness no! I just wanted to make you aware of something before you found out some other way. Rhi, there's no easy way to do this..." She held up what she had been reading, and I was stunned to see a fuzzy but identifiable close-up of ME on the cover of one of the tabloids.

I gaped at it in disbelief. Although I knew something like this was probably coming, it didn't lessen the shock of actually seeing it in print. Even more horrible was the blaring headline: BLAINE'S MYSTERY WOMAN!

Laura was trying to comfort me, telling me no one paid attention to these things and so on, but I wasn't really listening until she said, "And, of course, Margie will be fired today."

My head shot up and I spit out, "What? Margie...fired? But why?"

"That's what I was just telling you."

She started explaining herself with barely controlled anger. "Apparently a curious male 'customer' was randomly inquiring about the distance that staff have to travel to work..."

"Oh my god! She didn't tell him where I live, did she?" I asked in a panic.

"Thankfully she had more sense than that, but she did confirm that the Mystery Woman in the picture works here, and wouldn't be working for several days. I could happily strangle her. She KNOWS that's against company policy, not to mention epically stupid!"

"Did he come back?"

"He did, but he was disappointed for two days in a row trying to get more of his questions answered by other staff including myself, then didn't show on the third day. We're hoping that he's given up. And it's taken me a few days to track down who talked to him in the first place. Which is why I'll be calling Margie to terminate her employment when we're done here."

"Oh, Laura, please...please don't do that. I don't want that on my conscience. Darren told me how sneaky these people can be. As long as she promises to be more careful, that's enough for me."

Laura stared at me for a minute, then said, "You're amazing, Rhi. I would be out for blood. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Can you not schedule Margie when I'm working for the next few weeks? I'll need some time to practice my forgiving looks."

Laura laughed, and replied, "You bet. And pick up a large smoothie for the road...on Margie's tab."

Thankfully, it was a busy Saturday so I didn't have much time to think about what I had learned, but for the first time since we met, I was NOT looking forward to my skype date with Darren that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He jumped right in, asking if I had seen the tabloid. When I told him why that was the least of my concerns, he said softly, "You mean OUR concerns, don't you?"

I knew what Darren was getting at, but I didn't reply. I couldn't hold back the tears of frustration and fear any longer.

"Rhiannon, sweetie, it will be okay. Remember, everything's a phase?"

When our conversations about the paparazzi had been theoretical, I had no problem being understanding. But now that their presence was all too real, I snapped under the pressure. I knew Darren wasn't to blame, but he was the closest target.

"That's easy for you to say! My whole life is going to be turned upside down, and not in a good way! And what about my family? How are they supposed to know who to trust? What if I have to quit the book store? That money keeps me from having to get student loans which I would be paying off for a decade!"

I was gasping for breath, and I realized what I was saying wasn't accomplishing anything except hurting Darren, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Mrs. Donovan has been like a grandmother to me, and this is how I repay her? By introducing these...people into her life..."

Silent tears were now falling down Darren's cheeks as well. "I don't know what to say except I'm so sorry, Rhi."

"I am too, Darren. I'm going to go. I have to...get ready for school on Monday."

"Rhiannon, wait! I love you so much."

I knew what he wanted - needed - me to say, and I was desperate to say it, but instead, I said, "I know, Darren. I'll call you soon. I just need some time to think about all of this." And then, I hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darren called and texted me a total of 38 times over the next three days, and it took all my willpower not to respond. My brain was hosting a vicious tug-of-war between the knowledge that he was not responsible for these intruders and worrying how I would deal with them for...however long we were together. I even thought about not watching Glee that week, but I knew how proud he was of Blaine's "West Side Story" audition, so I couldn't resist.

Megan refused to lay beside me as usual while I watched because I couldn't sit still. The audition scene was at the very end of the episode and by then I was twitching with nerves.

Finally he was there, all alone on the McKinley stage, singing "Something's Coming." This was the first song he had sung on Glee by himself, no Warblers backing him up, no duet partner. I could see Darren shining through Blaine's performance: the gleam in his eye, the quick grin. His singing was spot on and he looked like he was having a great time. In a word, he was brilliant.

But, I was more intrigued by the exchange that came afterward, though. When Blaine struggled with putting himself in contention for the lead role, I could see that his hesitation was born out of not wanting to hurt the person he loved most, and suddenly none of the things I had been worried about mattered any more.

Darren loved me and I loved him, and although bumps in the road were inevitable, he certainly didn't cause this one intentionally. All that was important is that we would get past them together.

I dialed his number with trepidation, knowing he would see it was me on his caller ID. As the phone started to ring, I wondered, would he answer? Had I done more damage than could be repaired?

Then I heard his sweet voice say, "I love you so much, Rhiannon."

And, of course, I replied, "I love you more, Dare."


	3. Bumps in the Road

Chapter 3: Bumps in the Road

Our communication over the next couple of weeks started with multiple rounds of apologies from both of us that the apologizee assured the apologizer were no longer necessary. This was accompanied by more tears and as much...affection as we could express over the phone and online.

Once we got past that, we delved into the root cause of "the Bump," as Darren termed it. I finally admitted that even though I knew he loved me and I loved him, in the very back of my mind, I might have been waiting for the other shoe to drop - for him to dump me. And maybe - JUST MAYBE! - my subconscious was looking for a reason to end things before that happened.

I could feel Darren's frustration when he asked me in a firm voice, "You know that I love you for now, Rhi, but do you BELIEVE I will love you FOREVER? Don't just say yes or no. Think about it."

I did think about it, took a deep breath, and replied, "Forever is a long time, Dare."

"Not long enough for me, Rhiannon. I guess I haven't been clear. I intended that promise ring to be a precursor to what comes next. I knew you would need time to prepare yourself for an engagement ring, then a wedding ring, but I'm ready to talk about that whenever you are." He looked nervous but determined.

I was stunned, but recovered quickly. "I do need time to get used to the idea, Darren. But, I can see myself getting to that point...soon."

He ran his hand through his dark curls - oh, how I wanted to do that! - and asked, "What can we do to...move the process forward?"

After a few seconds of thought, matching grins appeared on our faces as we both shouted, "PLAN!"

From that point on, we talked often about what our future might look like. Would we get married? When? Where? Where would we live? What would happen when Glee ended? What were the job prospects for me in LA? Somewhere else? Whose career would drive our choice of locations? Would we have kids? When? How many? Would we have them biologically or adopt? Or both?

We came up with some answers that made sense to us, but of course, that wasn't the end of the issues we faced.

A much less traumatic - but still profound - bump arose toward the end of October. This one appeared on my side of the road, brought to the surface by the "Asian F" episode.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were talking about Darren's costume for Chris' annual Halloween blowout. Chris' past costumes were legendary, including a Venus flytrap, Los Angeles, and this year he was going to be a sea monkey. Darren was running out of time, but he wanted something that would live up to Chris' high standards.

I was having trouble focusing on our conversation, and, Darren noticed.

"Rhi, sweetie? What's bothering you? Something has been eating at you for a couple of weeks now. Has there been more trouble with the media?"

"What? Oh, no, not that I know of. Apparently I'm not THAT interesting," I said with a wry grin.

"You are to me...and don't try to deflect. What's up?"

He knew me too well. "Um, you know the 'Asian F' episode?"

"Sure. You told me your parents didn't push you THAT hard, but they did push you in school enough for you to identify with Mike's situation."

"Good memory. But that's not the storyline that I've been...thinking about."

His brow furrowed as he tried to remember what else happened in that episode. I could see the light dawning. "It's Emma's OCD, right? I wondered why you didn't mention that at the time, but I figured it just wasn't compelling for you." He paused and looked directly into my eyes. "You didn't say anything about it because it was too compelling, right?"

I nodded hesitantly. "I'm not sure how to explain this, Dare..."

"Rhi, imagine me holding your hands if it helps."

I smiled at him. He really was so dear...and it did help.

"I know that you find what you've seen of my obsessive tendencies...charming, but they aren't always."

"You aren't scrubbing individual grapes like Emma, are you?" he asked worriedly.

"No, it's not that bad," I answered with a chuckle. "But, I know what I do can be annoying to other people, and it tends to get worse the more stress I'm under."

"Does what you do upset you, Rhi?"

"Actually, I find my...routines comforting, which I realize is hard for someone else to understand. Usually it's just about making lists, and keeping things neat, and putting everything away..."

Darren looked sheepish, since we both knew that he didn't do any of that.

He said thoughtfully, "But those are all helpful. So, if most of the time, these tendencies just keep you organized...then I have a question."

Echoing his usual response, I replied with a smile, "Anything, Dare."

He cocked one of his distinctive eyebrows, and said, "I might take you up on that some time." Then he got serious again. "I don't know much about it, but Emma was taking OCD medication. Have you ever...sought treatment for this?"

"I have, but multiple doctors came to the same conclusion that I had come to myself..."

"...using your supernatural research skills..." Darren broke in with a comforting smile.

Nodding with a grin, I went on. "My situation isn't bad enough to be considered diagnosable. They all said medication MIGHT reduce some of the stronger symptoms when I was under unusual amounts of stress, but they also agreed that the potential side effects wouldn't be worth the possibility of a very occasional benefit. And therapy didn't do anything for me either."

"Soooo..." Darren encouraged me to continue.

"So, I just wanted to make sure you knew that periodically I can be...intense to live with, and there isn't much to be done except ride it out."

"Rhi, my parents and brother can attest that periodically I am...downright unpleasant to live with. I figure we'll just work through whatever comes up, okay?"

After worrying about his reaction for so long, I was too choked up by his easy acceptance to manage anything more than a nod before Darren proceeded to blow me away. "But, you have to promise me something, Rhi. You have to promise that you'll tell me when it gets bad or if I do anything to make it worse without realizing it, okay? I'll do my best to keep an eye out, but I don't want you to feel like I'm...monitoring you. I don't want to be your doctor...I want to be your husband," he finished.

"I prom..." I started, but then my eyes almost popped out of my head when his last few words penetrated my consciousness.

"I knew it!" he said with a grimace. "We've been doing all this planning for our future, deciding to get married at some point, and you never took the next step to thinking about us as husband and wife, did you? Are you okay? You're not going to hyperventilate, are you?" he finished, now looking concerned.

I had recovered enough to answer, "No, no...I'm okay, Dare. And you're right. I just hadn't thought that far. But I like the way it sounds."

"I do too, Rhi," he agreed with a huge smile. Then he kissed his fingers, and putting his hand up to the screen, he said, "I love you so much, my future wife."

I matched my hand to Darren's and said, "I love you more, my future husband."


	4. Feels Like the First Time

Chapter 4: Feels Like the First Time

As Halloween came and went, I was becoming best friends with my countdown app since we were down to 20 days until Darren's visit. In case you were wondering, he dressed as Babar which I appreciated as a children's librarian. I assured him it was a bold choice, since he wore a crown, an elephant trunk and ears, and to complete the look, a three-piece bright green suit!

For me, life was even more hectic than usual. I felt a little harried, but being so busy kept me distracted from obsessing about Darren's arrival. As always, my daily list of things to do included classwork, shifts at the book store, my teaching assistant responsibilities, hanging with Megan, visiting with Mrs. Donovan, and keeping in touch with my family. Since my thesis would be due the following semester, I added seriously organizing the information I'd collected for it into the mix.

Now also on my schedule every day was communicating with Darren. As both our schedules ramped up, it became nearly impossible to coordinate skyping or phone calls, so we switched back to mostly texts and emails, with the occasional real letter thrown in just for fun. The anticipation of checking the mailbox, and then the tingles of joy on the days that I would find an envelope with Darren's scratchy handwriting on it helped keep me sane as Thanksgiving approached.

Darren did make an unusual request of me during the first week of November - he asked me NOT to watch "The First Time" episode on Glee and in fact, to avoid any information about it. When I asked him for a reason, he would only say that he wanted us to watch it together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I could hardly contain my hysterical laughter as I drove to the airport the weekend before Thanksgiving. After almost three months apart, Darren and I would be together again in just a few minutes!

I fidgeted in the baggage claim area, scanning the escalator for my boyfriend and when I finally saw him, he was searching for me. Matching smiles broke out on our faces when we caught sight of each other, but Darren approached me very slowly.

I'm sure I looked confused at his deliberate pace, because he explained with a teasing grin, "I'm waiting to see if you start hyperventilating..."

Just like in my Vegas hotel room, I replied, "Shut up, Dare," and pulled him to me for a fierce kiss that left us both gasping for air. When we finally broke apart, I breathed, "Your face does taste awesome."

He smiled at me knowingly, and asked, "Been watching old Glee episodes again?"

"Darren, you're not the only one who can borrow good lines from the show. Besides I'm going through withdrawal. Missing that episode just about did me in. I had to make it up somehow. So, yes, I've been having a Klaine mini-marathon."

He grabbed my hand - at last! - and led me over to the carousel to wait for his luggage. "A Klaine mini-marathon?"

"Yep...I started with the season 2 episode when Kurt and Blaine met, and just fast forwarded through anything they're not in."

Darren burst out laughing. "If I didn't know that you were in love with me, I might be worried you're stalking me."

"Why would I need to stalk you? I've already got you!" I replied, squeezing him tightly.

He chuckled again and gave me another quick kiss, then grabbed his bag as it came around and we headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, we changed into pajamas, and snuggled together on the couch to watch the episode in question. As the show progressed, a couple of interesting things became apparent.

First, I commented on the action out loud more than I realized. Having never watched Glee with another human present, I hadn't been aware of this before. For example, when Sebastian hit on Blaine after the "Uptown Girl" number, I mumbled, "Don't like him. Tell him no." Darren, thinking I was talking to him, asked me to repeat what I had said. At first I refused, but when I finally did, he gave me a peck on the cheek with a chuckle. "You are beyond adorable, Rhi!"

Second, Darren liked to watch me while I watched the show. Each time I looked over to get his reaction to something, he was already gazing at me with a soft expression of what I can only describe as adoration. After the third time I found him staring at me, I said, "You're missing the best parts."

He replied with a slow smile, "No, I'm not."

The Scandals parking lot scene drew our attention back to the show...I couldn't believe it! What were they thinking? Out loud, I said disgustedly, "Blaine would never do that."

Darren replied in an odd tone of voice, "But drunk Blaine would. Just wait..."

"Dare, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Rhi. It's just...that scene was hell to film. Grabbing at Chris while he yelled at me for take after take was...unpleasant for both of us, to say the least. And, it was incredibly cramped in the car with the crew needing to get so close. Chris and I were afraid we would hit someone somewhere we shouldn't - and we did."

I squeezed Darren's hands this time to comfort him, and he smiled at me, before nudging my attention back to the show.

The "West Side Story" scenes were great, but I was waiting for Kurt and Blaine to make up...and when they did - WOW!

We watched Blaine and Kurt's scene on the empty stage three times at my request. I just couldn't get over how real it was.

I finally turned to Darren, held his face between my hands, and kissed him long and hard. Just like Kurt, I declared, "YOU take MY breath away, Darren Everett Criss! I am SO proud to be with YOU!"

And just like Blaine, Darren responded with a shaky smile, "I want you to be."

I couldn't stop praising his performance. "That was incredible...you were both so...genuine...did you ad lib any of that? It sounded like it was you and Chris just...talking."

"No, it was all scripted, but we did rehearse it a lot, so it would feel...natural. Chris and I suggested a few of the moves...but since this was their first fight, I had to dig for emotional motivation."

"What did you come up with?"

"I imagined how it would feel if you and I had that same fight and I wasn't sure you would forgive me and how devastated I would be if..." He trailed off when he saw tears welling up in my eyes. "Oh, Rhi, I...I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay...I cry a lot when I watch TV...'Little House on the Prairie' reruns still make me sniffle," I finished and we both laughed.

Darren grabbed a tissue to wipe my tears, and pulled me into him for a soothing kiss. The DVD was playing again, so as Kurt and Blaine savored their first time together and Lea and Darren's beautiful version of "One Hand, One Heart" wafted around all of us, Darren and I made love too. The tenderness and sense of rediscovery made it feel like our first time all over again.


	5. Something's Coming

Chapter 5: Something's Coming

The next morning my connection to Darren, and his to me, was stronger than ever. We talked about it over my famous chocolate chip pancakes, and concluded that after our fall of profound discussions and the previous night's emotional and physical reunion, we were both ready to confirm our long-terms plans.

We had already hammered out some aspects of our future together...although I had suggested otherwise, Darren insisted that I would finish my degree. We both figured that regardless of Glee's future, we would live in LA. My research turned up many job opportunities for me there, and being at the center of the entertainment industry would position Darren well.

Now, we got down to the specifics of how we would get to that future.

The cast had already been told that there would be no Glee tour in 2012, and since I should be done with school by the end of May, we could do anything we wanted over the summer until Darren might have to go back for the fourth season of the show. We batted around a lot of possibilities, but when my boyfriend found out that my dream wedding was a small autumnal affair on my parents' Central Pennsylvania farm, he immediately suggested that we stay there for the summer.

We could rent a house and arrange a very early September wedding for ourselves. After a short honeymoon the week of Labor Day, we could head to LA as a married couple. Darren was sure that with so much notice, the Glee producers could work around his absence from shooting for that long with no problem, with him traveling back and forth as necessary. I could ship my car as well as any household stuff I wanted to keep to California before we drove a rental to PA with my fur-girl, then we could borrow one of my parents' extra vehicles for the summer. Megan could stay with my family while we were on our honeymoon, and then we could pick her up, and fly to LA from Pennsylvania.

It all sounded perfectly reasonable, except Darren wouldn't actually propose, or let me propose to him, until he talked to my parents in person. I assured him we didn't need to ask their permission, but he said he respected them too much not to meet them face-to-face at least once before he officially became their daughter's fiancé. Since I had already met his family, I couldn't argue. Of course, his reasoning impressed my mom even more. And according to my dad, Darren had "a good head on his shoulders."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We spent the rest of the week once again talking about anything and everything as we explored my world. We went to the Twin Kiss for lunch one day, and Vince asked point blank when we were getting "hitched." I blushed and told him that nothing was set, but he nodded knowingly before hurrying back to the kitchen to place our orders. I wished I could bottle his friendly energy and take it with me when I moved.

We hung out at the book store for an afternoon - or "where it all began" as Darren put it - and Margie insisted on buying us large smoothies as an apology. I had forgiven her long before, but she seemed relieved to be able to tell Darren in person that she was sorry for her part in the paparazzi fiasco. Laura gave us both big hugs, and even though I hadn't said a word about our plans, she whispered in my ear, "I know you won't be with us much longer, Rhi, but I'm SO HAPPY for you." I would really miss her and this place.

Darren even came with me to school the one day I had classes during his visit. Although I worried that he would be bored by the highly academic discussions that we sometimes got into, he seemed fascinated, and made several insightful comments. He enjoyed how my tiny office was just as organized as my house, and surprised me with a small framed picture of us for my desk so I wouldn't "forget what he looked like." As if that was possible.

And, of course, we spent a lot of time with Mrs. Donovan. She and Darren were immediately taken with each other, and he was so accommodating of her, but not in a condescending way. She treated him like a long lost grandson, but she also surprised him with her modern sensibilities, much to my delight.

For our holiday dinner she was making the turkey, stuffing, gravy and mashed potatoes, and we were bringing the other side dishes and desserts. Everything turned out just right, but I had expressed concern to Darren about the pumpkin cheesecake since I had never made it before.

Darren took his first bite, and leaned over to give me a kiss. "I told you it would be delicious, Rhi. Even though I had to push you out of bed to get it out of the oven on time."

Mrs. Donovan raised one eyebrow, and Darren's eyes widened when he realized what he had said. Then he started babbling, "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Donovan...I didn't mean that the way it sounded...I mean, Rhi and I..."

I was trying to hide my smile behind my hand as Mrs. Donovan was trying to look sternly at Darren who was trying not to crawl under the table.

Finally, she reached over to pat his hand, putting him out of his misery. "Darren, I'm old, not stupid. I know times have changed. But I also know, young man, that you would be nothing but considerate of Rhiannon's feelings, no matter the situation, right?"

He nodded like a schoolboy getting a reprimand, and I couldn't stop from giggling any longer. "You should have seen the look on your face, Dare!"

Mrs. Donovan joined in, "Like you got caught with your pants around your ankles...literally!"

That visual sent us into gales of laughter. Darren took our ribbing stoically, shaking his head while he finished eating his cheesecake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I took Darren to the airport two days later, it was painful, but not as agonizing as our past separations. After all, we would be seeing each other again in just 21 days - we had both reset our countdown apps - and not long after that, we would officially be engaged!

We cuddled in a corner outside security for as long as we could without making Darren miss his flight, whispering to and kissing each other. My phone alarm rang, and Darren pulled back to smile at me.

"Something's coming, Rhiannon."

I nodded, and responded with a smile of my own, "And it's gonna be great."

We kissed one last time, he picked up his bag and started walking away, but turned to wave and mouth, "I love you so much."

I mouthed back, "I love you more."

Then MY young man disappeared into the crowd.


	6. Bucket Lists

Chapter 6: Bucket Lists

After Darren returned to LA, I pushed myself even harder, focusing particularly on my thesis, since I was determined to not think about it for the two weeks around Christmas.

Besides our daily communication in whatever form it took, though, I always made time for Glee on Tuesday nights, and our post-Glee skype dates. And, of course, I shared my opinions - both positive and negative - with Darren.

For example, after the "I Kissed a Girl" episode in which Blaine was in the "Hot for Teacher" number, Darren gave me a wry smile when I commented, "Our dapper boy would NEVER put a microphone stand THERE."

"Hold Onto 16" was a chance for Darren to really shine, with Blaine and Sam's fight, making peace with Finn, and the Jacksons sectionals set, so I told him again how amazing he was. His shy acceptance of my compliments reminded me of the day we met.

"Dare, why does it seem like you don't actually believe you're talented?"

"I'm not sure, Rhi. I think I only really do believe it when you tell me I am."

"Remember when you tried to convince me that I'm beautiful?"

He nodded, and said, "You are!" I replied, "Thank you, but I still don't think I am. I know you think I am, and your opinion is the one that counts most for me. So, when I'm feeling crappy, I ask myself, 'What would Darren say?' and that perks me right up!" I finished with a grin.

"I get what you're saying. We should accept that what we think of ourselves and each other might be a bit...extreme. The truth is probably somewhere in between, right?" Darren asked with his own grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was thrilled that the last new episode before Darren's arrival, "An Extraordinary Merry Christmas," was also Klaine-centric. Darren and Chris were perfect as 50s style TV hosts, but with contemporary jokes providing a funny counterpoint. I couldn't help but mention that, although I loved it, "My Favorite Things" isn't a Christmas song, which made Darren laugh out loud.

Darren was intrigued by another observation I made after that episode. "I can't get over how good Lea sounds in duets with both you and Chris, even though your voices are so different from each other. Is it because her voice falls somewhere in between?" He didn't answer, and seemed suddenly distant. "Dare? Are you all right?"

"Just thinking about what you said about Lea's voice. That never occurred to me before..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darren returned to Madison a few days later. The next day we exchanged gifts with Mrs. Donovan, then the day after that we bundled Megan over to her house and hit the road. Darren wanted to stop partway, somewhere near Toledo, so we weren't "exhausted" when we arrived, which was fine with me, although I had made the trip many times in one shot.

The motel we stayed in was nothing special, but it gave us both a thrill that no one else in the entire world - except the desk clerk - knew exactly where we were. That night, as we recovered from our second round of playful sex, though, I found out why we were really there.

Wrapped in each other's arms while our breathing returned to normal, Darren said sadly, "It's going to be agonizing to sleep in the same house as you and not be able to sleep with you."

"What are you talking about, Dare?"

He looked confused. "Won't your parents expect us to sleep in separate rooms?"

"Where'd you get that idea? Yours didn't. My mom just told me yesterday that she bought new pillows for my bed so you and I will be comfortable. Wait...is that why we're in a Motel 6 in Ohio? To give us as many chances to make love as possible?"

"Uh, yes?" Darren confirmed uncertainly.

I started to laugh, "Well, at least we can both cross 'sex in Toledo' off our bucket lists."

Darren started laughing too...then, he started round three.


	7. Meeting the InLaws

Chapter 7: Meeting the In-Laws

We arrived at the Harris homestead in the middle of the next afternoon. When I glanced over at Darren, he was staring at the house and running his hand through his hair like he did only when he was truly freaking out.

"Dare? Darren? Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure I can do this."

"Do what? Meet six people who already think you're the best thing since sliced bread?" I asked sarcastically. Then I looked more closely at my world-famous boyfriend who regularly performed for thousands of people and realized he was terrified.

I grabbed his hand and said, "Dare, look at me." When he turned his body toward me, I gently stroked his cheek with my free hand. I was amazed at this reversal of our usual positions.

He seemed to relax for a second, but then he he began a familiar rant. "What if they don't like me? What if they won't let us get married? OH MY GOD! What if they figure out that we've already..."

"Had sex? Darren, they know we have. I told my mom, and I'm sure she told my dad. And we're adults...we're not here to ask them if we're allowed to get married. AND, they'll love you because you love me. Don't you get it? They would welcome the Grim Reaper into the family if he loved me...but you're a huge step up from the Grim Reaper," I finished with a smile, hoping to get him to smile back.

Darren grinned shakily at my joke, and took a deep breath. He squeezed my hand, and before he climbed out of the car, said determinedly, "Let's do this."

As we neared the porch steps, the door flew open and my niece Eliza and nephew Billy ran down the stairs yelling, "Aunt Rhi! Aunt Rhi!" I was hugging them and exclaiming about how much they'd grown when my older brother offered his hand for Darren to shake.

If my arms hadn't been full of kids, I would have punched my idiot sibling when he said with a menacing grin, "So, I hear you've been sleeping with my sister." Darren literally turned green and looked like he was going to faint. Thankfully my sister-in-law arrived just then, ordering Kevin to shut up.

She put out her hand, mainly to steady Darren, and said, "I'm Beth, Rhi's sister-in-law, and this is my soon-to-be ex-husband Kevin." Darren managed a weak smile as he turned toward me and the kids. I mouthed a thank-you to Beth, and said, "Eliza, Billy, this is Darren."

Darren's smile strengthened when he put his hand out to shake theirs. I wasn't sure how they would react to Darren since they knew he was famous, but they gave him friendly, if shy, smiles as they shook his hand. Thankfully, it seemed like they were only the tiniest bit starstruck.

Then came the true test. My parents had been hanging back until now, but the others moved aside so they could envelop me in huge hugs. When we parted, I said, "Mom, Dad, this is Darren Criss. Darren, these are my parents, Lilly and Art Harris."

As I expected, my mom immediately wrapped her arms around Darren like she had known him forever. She whispered into his ear, "Thank you so much for making our girl happy."

When she let go, Darren squeezed her hands and said seriously, "Thank you so much for your girl." Of course, my mom started to tear up in response.

My dad moved in to exchange one of those guy hugs, where they shake hands and slap each other on the back. "Good to meet you in person, son! I understand we're going to be having a serious discussion while you're here."

Darren had obviously regained his equilibrium as he replied with that adorable grin, "Yes, sir. I need to talk to you and Mrs. Harris about something very important."

"Enough with the Mr. and Mrs., Darren. If we're going to be family, we're Art and Lilly."

"Yes, sir, Mr...I mean, Art."

Then my mom took command, as usual. "Everyone help get their things out of the car. It can all go in Rhi's room...if that's okay with you, Darren?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Perfect, Lilly," Darren replied, winking at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darren made arrangements for Beth and the kids to take me to the movies the next day so he could have the big confab with my parents while Kevin was at work and the house was empty. He wouldn't give me any specifics, but I assumed it went well when he asked if we could have a date in my room on Christmas Eve after our post-dinner opening of one gift each.

As we headed upstairs, Darren said, "I've never heard of this tradition of opening one gift on Christmas Eve, Rhi. Is it a family thing?"

I laughed and replied, "Our family. When we were kids, Kevin and I bugged our parents so much about opening gifts before Christmas morning that my mom came up with this idea to keep us occupied until we went to bed. Usually she would direct us to something to do, like a game or a book, so we would leave them alone until we fell asleep waiting for Santa. We've kept it up ever since."

"That's sweet...I love thinking about you as a little girl. Your mom promised to get out photo albums for me to look at."

"You'll see a lot of Kevin and me scowling on either side of signs that my dad made us stand beside when we went on family trips. Actually, you could just look at Eliza to see what I looked like as a kid. We're almost identical."

"And she's almost as beautiful as you are," he said with a smile as we entered my room, shutting the door behind us.

Then he took me in his arms, matching his lips to mine, eventually guiding me back to lay on the bed while he nipped at my neck. The suspense was starting to get to me since I was sure that Darren planned to propose that night, but I had no intentions of stopping him from what he was doing.

Just as I moaned when he moved his hand under my shirt, though, he suddenly sat up, and said, "I have to do something, Rhi. I'll be back soon."

Then Darren walked out into the hallway, closed the door, and left me staring at the ceiling.


	8. I Want to Hold Your Hand  Forever

Chapter 8: I Want to Hold Your Hand...Forever

I sat up wondering what had happened. When Darren didn't immediately return, I changed into my pajamas and pulled back the covers. I had thought I wouldn't be wearing anything to bed, and now I was going to sleep by myself.

Just as I reached for a book, Darren came back in with his guitar - his guitar? I hadn't even seen it in the car.

"Darren, what's going on? And why do you have your guitar?"

"Oh, Rhi, I had this all planned out, and then I forgot my guitar in the trunk, and when I went to get it, I started to get nervous, so I was on the porch practicing what to say and..."

"Come sit down and start over. What did you have all planned out?"

He took a deep breath, sat beside me on the bed, and moved the guitar so he could play it, "This, Rhiannon."

He flashed me his adorable grin, launching into a slow, sweet version of "I Want to Hold Your Hand."

I had never listened to the lyrics closely before, and by the time he finished, I was nodding through silent tears in answer to the question he hadn't asked yet. He set his guitar on the floor, and pulled a ring box out of his pocket. Then he got down on one knee beside the bed, took one of my hands in one of his, and flipped open the box with the other.

In the center of a thin gold band was a princess-cut caramel-colored topaz - my birthstone. I sucked in my breath and waited...

Darren spoke in a low, clear voice. "Rhiannon, I will love you and be in love with you for the rest of my life. I treasure the hope, joy, strength, laughter...and blunt opinions you give me. I want to give all those things back to you forever - well, maybe not the blunt opinions," he paused with a grin. Then... "Rhiannon Abigail Harris, would you do me the great honor of allowing me to be your husband?"

I just sat there for a minute, smiling at this amazing man who had blown my world apart, making it so much more than I could have ever dreamed. He loved me because of my flaws, and I couldn't imagine my life without him.

"Rhiannon? Rhi? If you need some time..."

Roused from my inner thoughts, I pulled him up onto the bed beside me, and screamed, "OH MY GOD, DARREN! YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES, YES!" before locking my lips on his.

Finally pulling away with a huge smile on his face, Darren moved my promise ring onto my right hand, and then carefully slid my engagement ring into its place. He gently held my face between his hands and covered my lips with his. It wasn't long before Darren was moving to kiss along my jawline, heading toward my collarbone, a spot he had discovered made me go limp with pleasure.

As he moved down my neck, I breathed, "Darren, I love you so much. I can't wait to be married to you."

He smiled up at me. "Me too, Rhi. Me too!"

Then Darren pulled my pajama top off and tossed it on the floor. While I moaned his name like a mantra, he kissed every inch of my bare skin, finally focusing on my breasts. He pinched one nipple while he lightly bit the other, sending twin shots of pleasure to my core. "Dare, please," I begged huskily.

"What, Rhiannon? Tell me what you want."

"You, inside me," I gasped.

"Be careful what you wish for," he said with a grin in his voice and my eyes flew open - what did THAT mean?

Darren pulled my pajama bottoms and panties off, then spread my legs so he could crawl between them. We both sighed loudly when he leaned down and started nibbling on my inner thighs.

I raised myself up on my elbows to feast my eyes on my fiancé and panted, "Too many clothes."

He looked down at himself in surprise, seeming to have forgotten he was still dressed. Quickly, he climbed off the bed, stripped, and grabbed a condom from the drawer. I moved to roll it onto his erection, but he pushed my hand away and did it himself. "Too close already," he whispered.

Darren bent my legs at the knees so my feet were braced on the bed, massaging my calves until I threw my head back and groaned. Then he leaned down and flicked his tongue in and out of me several times...OH MY GOD! This was new - and felt UNBELIEVABLE! I cried out and instinctively pushed my feet into the bed, raising my hips toward his mouth, giving him as much access as possible. "Please, Dare, more..."

He inserted his tongue again, swirling it around my clitoris, and then deeper, over and over.

"Oh, yes, Darren, please, oh my god...that's amazing...don't stop...ever...going to...explode..."

He raised his head, smiling at my condition, and said, "I'll never stop, Rhi," then licked inside me until I was writhing and groaning uncontrollably. Finally, I stiffened, and moaned, "Darren...I love you."

As an orgasm rocketed through me, he moved up my body and pushed into me in one motion, sucking in my gasp of surprise as he kissed me breathless, then pulled out completely.

Just when I thought I couldn't take any more, Darren started thrusting frantically into me while his tongue battled for dominance with mine. The unintelligible sounds of pleasure we were both making mingled together until finally he emptied himself into me as I clenched around him and came for the second time in less than a minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I became aware of my surroundings again, I thought Darren had fallen asleep on top of me. But, as I gently rolled us onto our sides, he opened his eyes and stroked my cheek. We curled into each other so we were smiling face to face, and I said, "I've decided I was wrong when I told you nothing ever happens to me..."

Darren cocked one of his eyebrows, and with a knowing smile, he said, "Oh?"

I lifted my hand from between us so the moonlight glinted off my engagement ring.

"Darren, ANYTHING can happen!"


	9. Very Long Epilogue: Russet and Cognac

Really Long Epilogue: Russet and Cognac

Amazingly, our plans worked out perfectly and we made it to the day of our wedding without a hitch. As I studied the miracles that Beth had performed on my hair and Lea had done with my make-up, I thought back to how we had gotten to this point...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Between New Year's and graduation, both Darren and I were running at more than full speed. Of course, my biggest priority by far was finishing my thesis, but, I couldn't stop myself from planning like crazy! Although Darren constantly assured me that we had all summer to work out the details of my move and our wedding, I was forced to make a million lists: What would I keep? Where would the stuff go that I didn't keep? Who would be in the wedding party? What would our color scheme be? Who would we invite? Where would everyone stay? I eventually had to make a list of my lists!

And, Darren! Right after Christmas, he was offered the opportunity of a lifetime for any young actor: a brief stint as J. Pierrepont Finch in "How to Succeed in Business without Really Trying" on Broadway! We both knew it would mean severe limitations on our contact for several months, but I finally convinced Darren that he just couldn't turn it down.

After negotiating with both shows' producers, he worked literally almost 24/7 on Glee for the month before to make his absence as unnoticeable as possible there. Then, from mid-February through the end of March he was in New York either rehearsing like mad, or performing eight shows a week. Needless to say we leaned heavily on our old texting/emailing/snail mailing routine until it was all over. It was a prolonged challenge, but no one clapped harder than his incredibly proud fiancé on opening night.

The end of May finally arrived, and with my parents and Darren cheering in the audience, I received my Master's degree - summa cum laude, Darren was always quick to add - and had multiple glowing references in my pocket to use in my job search. Glee had finished filming for the season several weeks earlier so the timing was ideal.

Darren was with me in Madison a few weeks after graduation helping pack my belongings when he got the call that Glee wasn't being renewed. His initial response was positive since the pressure on our wedding and honeymoon schedule was gone, but I could tell he was disappointed too. I didn't push, letting him work through his feelings in his own time.

Cuddling together in bed several nights later, I held his hands as he explained to me while tears silently fell down his cheeks why Glee's ending was bittersweet for him. He was sad that such a meaningful part of his career - and his life - was over, but he realized it wouldn't have been the same even if it had continued. Since the Glee club members would be going their separate ways, he wouldn't have been working much with the people he had come to think of as family anyway.

Of course, I was upset that Darren was upset, but I was pleased I could comfort him during an emotionally stressful time instead of the other way around like usually happened with us. In another moment of bonding, we agreed that while we were both nervous about these new phases of our careers, we were also relieved - and excited - to be starting our life in LA together with a literal clean slate...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unbelievably my brother was the one who found a quaint stone house near our parents' property for Darren and I to sublet for the summer, and Megan loved stalking the wildlife through the windows. My things had made it safely to California, stored by Darren's friends until our arrival. I shyly confessed to Darren that I was looking forward to merging our households into a coherent whole when we got there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wedding preparations had also proceeded without any problems.

We kept the invitation list short because the press would be less likely to find out, but more importantly because we wanted the day to have an intimate feel. To start with, Darren's immediate family had been staying in my parents' guest house for almost a week, and everyone got along famously.

My dad and his, Charles, shared a love of nature photography, so they talked cameras while tromping over my parents' property practicing their hobby. Darren's mother, Cerina, was pleased that mine was able to teach her the rudiments of weaving, something she had always been interested in.

Our brothers coincidentally enjoyed the same types of music, so they were constantly comparing playlists. Beth seemed to be bonding with Darren's sister-in-law Kelly over a shared fond annoyance with their respective husbands.

Eliza adored Abby like the sister she'd always wanted, and the feeling was mutual. I was initially worried that Billy would feel excluded as he didn't have his own partner in crime, but since Darren was so in touch with his inner little kid, they regularly played video games and catch and did whatever else boys do together.

While her health was fragile, we were thrilled that Darren's grandmother was able to make the trip. Darren also insisted on flying Mrs. Donovan in, and although she had never been on an airplane before, she settled right into first class. My parents gave her and Grandma Criss first floor rooms in their house, as well as free rein in their kitchen. Our two matriarchs spent hours chatting about "the old days" and whipping up culinary delights which everyone enjoyed.

Chris and Lea had arrived the day before yesterday and were staying at our place for the four days they would be in Pennsylvania. I was suspicious of the multiple conferences that Darren convened for just the three of them, but my mom assured me that they were preparing a surprise I would like.

Chuck was Darren's best man, and Beth was my maid of honor. Abby was our flower girl, Kevin the usher. We had decided to risk an outdoor ceremony in my parents' backyard, and the weather was cooperating, a little cool but sunny, just as the forecast had predicted. Accompanied by violin and cello, my dad and I would walk down the aisle which was decorated with asters and mums in russet and cognac - fall wedding colors borrowed from Glee - where Darren would be waiting for me...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My mother's arrival in my room brought me back to the present. She was smiling, but had tears in her eyes as she looked at my reflection in the mirror. "Mom, if you start crying now, you're going to be dehydrated by the time we get to the reception."

Initially laughing at my comment, she sobered and said, "I'm just so happy and proud, Rhiannon. You've done so well with your life, and now you'll have a partner to give you the support I've always dreamed of for you."

We hugged, then she turned to get my dress. Beth had found it online, and I would never be able to thank her enough. It was barely yellow satin, floor-length with an A-line princess silhouette and a modest square neckline. The bodice and half sleeves were overlaid with beaded lace, and the skirt floated around me as I walked. It was formal, but it was also me, a nearly impossible combination to find.

My mom slid the dress over my head, careful not to catch it on the tiny crystal flowers pinned throughout my hair, and zipped me up.

"Oh my word, Rhiannon. You are so beautiful. Darren is going to be speechless."

I chuckled and said, "It's about time," making her laugh too.

Just then, my dad knocked on the door and poked his head in. "Lilly, Kevin's waiting for you. Ready, Rhi?" Then he took a good look at me, and shook his head with a smile. "I hope Darren knows how lucky he is."

"He knows, Dad. And I'm just as lucky."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My dad and I watched from beside the house as Abby, then Beth - wearing buttery yellow, tea-length versions of my dress - made their way down the aisle toward Darren and Chuck, who both looked dashing in dark brown suits with gold ties and yellow calla lily boutonnieres. When Darren saw us approaching, his mouth fell open. Chuck poked him in the side, whispering something in his ear. They both grinned, but Darren never took his eyes off me.

When my dad and I reached Darren, they shook hands, and my soon-to-be husband promised, "We'll take care of each other, sir." I handed my cascading bouquet of yellow calla lilies and yellow roses tinged with red to Beth. Darren took my hand - of course! - and we turned to face the judge who was performing the ceremony.

It was perfect, and although nearly everyone, including Darren and myself, was in tears for some part of it, we did manage to repeat our vows clearly and calmly. I shot my brother a look when Judge McMahon asked if anyone had objections, but our mom elbowed him before he could even think of saying anything.

Darren and I slid textured gold bands onto each other's fingers, declaring in confident voices, "With this ring, I thee wed." Our kiss lasted longer than was appropriate, and when we were pronounced husband and wife, everyone cheered, including Darren!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The reception was being catered in my parents' barn, strings of lights illuminating everything including the small dance floor that Darren had insisted on. He refused to tell me what the DJ would play for our first dance, and although we had practiced to melodies that he said had the same beat, I assured him it wouldn't matter since I had no rhythm.

After making the rounds to hug everyone, Darren and I kissed again, then sat at one of the tables to catch our breath. When I stretched my feet out, Darren looked down and burst out laughing. "You're wearing sneakers, Rhi! Sparkly sneakers that are the same color as your glorious dress!"

"My mom had them done. One of her weaver friends dyes her own wool, so they matched the color. She knew I wouldn't be happy wearing any sort of formal shoes, and she said I had to be completely comfortable today."

He responded with his adorable grin, "I totally agree." And then we kissed again.

Just as we broke apart, Chris, smiling broadly with Lea standing beside him, announced from the stage, "Mr. and Mrs. Darren and Rhiannon Criss are wanted on the dance floor."

I looked nervously at Darren, but he just smiled, took my hand, and led me to the center of the temporary parquet square. Then Lea said with a huge grin, "Darren chose this duet for his and Rhi's first dance because it commemorates a significant point in their relationship. And, because we could borrow it from a little television show you might have heard of." A rumble of laughter ran through the room. She continued, now looking directly at us. "It will sound a bit different this time, but Chris and I are thrilled to help you two celebrate your very special day in this very special way."

As Lea finished talking, I recognized the opening strains of "One Hand, One Heart" from "West Side Story." Darren offered me his hand, and just like Blaine in the second season prom episode, asked, "May I have this dance, Mrs. Criss?"

Chris started singing what had been Darren's part, and I replied, "You certainly may, Mr. Criss," wrapping my arms around the love of my life.

We began to sway to the beautiful music and after we kissed again, I told my husband, "I only borrow the best things from Glee. And, Darren Everett Criss, you are the absolute best thing that will ever happen to me!" And we kissed AGAIN!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE END...at least for now, dear readers! Rhi and Darren won't let me go, so the RhiannonDarren Trilogy has begun!


End file.
